Driving is inherently dangerous. A vehicle driver and passengers run the risk of an accident. When an accident occurs, witnesses, the driver, or the passengers may alert rescue personnel such as police officers, firefighters, and paramedics. The rescue personnel may arrive a few minutes after the accident upon receiving a 911 phone call from a witness, the driver, or passengers. However, the timely arrival of rescue personnel is limited if no one is available to alert rescue personnel. If the accident occurs within an area where, or at a time when, no witness is available, and the accident is so severe that the driver and passengers are incapable of alerting rescue personnel, a timely rescue response is unlikely. Further, if a person steals a vehicle and kidnaps the passengers inside, passengers in the vehicle may not be able to alert rescue personnel despite their physical condition. Thus, an alert system for auto-detecting accidents and other occurrences related to vehicles is needed.